A common stationary exercise bicycle typically comprises a direct drive system for resistance, for example a chain or belt drive system. Generally, the main crank has pedals that are attached to a toothed chain gear or a belt pulley. The pedals are oriented such that they are parallel to the floor. The toothed chain gear or belt pulley is attached via a chain or a belt to the smaller toothed chain gear or timing belt pulley, which is attached to the primary flywheel. The flywheel can be mounted either in front or behind the main crank, and typically weighs about 45 pounds.
The present invention features an epicyclic gear system for use in exercise equipment (e.g., stationary bicycle systems, spinning machines, rowing machines, abdominal machines, and the like). Said systems of the invention are much lighter and more compact while still being able to generate and achieve an inertia equivalent to the inertia produced by traditionally larger and/or heavier flywheels.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.